


Conquer Fear Become Brave

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [58]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^We all have that one point, All of us, Had enough, being look down or told upon, even scared by, Rip it apart, charge forward, Conquer fear become brave





	Conquer Fear Become Brave

Conquer fear become brave   
These obstacles   
Block   
The way   
Only purpose   
We have   
Is to   
Face them   
Conquer fear  
Become brave   
The difficult   
Relates   
Hard choses   
Release   
The inner   
Hidden   
Missing voice   
That needs   
To be   
Heard   
Shine a light   
Others   
Boost confidence   
Breaks walls   
Boundaries  
Buries us   
Every moment   
Let’s face it   
Together   
Baby slow steps   
One by one   
There is   
A chance   
Voice needs   
Be heard   
Speak out   
Nothing comes   
Around   
Until   
Those blocks   
Are   
Destroy   
Become free   
Feel better   
As we   
Chase our demons   
Learn   
Life   
Itself   
That is   
Bravery   
Takes so much strength   
We conquer fear   
Darkness   
Be brave   
Conquer fear become Brave


End file.
